


【雷米露琪亞】維尼的叫醒服務

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, 雷米露琪亞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 維尼的叫醒服務~
Relationships: Lucia Fex/Remi Puguna
Kudos: 1





	【雷米露琪亞】維尼的叫醒服務

**Author's Note:**

> 我也很需要！感覺被維尼叫醒很幸福！！！

「…雷米，」

「嗯，怎麼了？」

「沒戴眼鏡很帥呢！」

「隱形眼鏡，平常戴起來不好看嗎？」

「沒有哦！」露琪亞搖頭，「不同風格的帥氣呀！」

「露琪亞也是！」

「嗯？」

「頭髮放下來換了不同造型的你也很好看哦！」

「所以今天…」

「今天怎麼了嗎？」

「算是一個約會嗎？」

「我想，是的。」

雷米從夢中醒來時嘴角還掛著一絲微笑，看起來格外的帥氣，然後就被維尼一腳踩在臉上！

「維尼！」

「Vinny！」(翻譯：快點起床上班！)

「真是的！露琪亞不在也不能這樣叫我起床啊！」

「Vinny！」(翻譯：上班要遲到了！愚蠢的主人所有物！)

「好！你想吃熱狗當早餐對嗎？我這就起床……額我的眼鏡呢？！……找不到…算了！」找不到被維尼藏起來的眼鏡，雷米只好從床頭櫃摸出隱形眼鏡來戴上。

「Vinny！Vinny！」(才不是說熱狗呢！果然露琪亞不在這個愚蠢的主人所有物完全聽不懂我說的話呢！)

「真是的不想吃熱狗嗎？」雷米抓著三明治和熱狗在維尼面前，可是維尼就是什麼也不選。

「啊！要遲到了！」雷米騎上自己的重機衝了出去，還不忘將維尼塞到制服襯衫的口袋裡面。

「維尼！你要的雙倍起司薯餅蛋餅！」艾娜拿出一袋早餐擺在維尼的面前，維尼很快的就Vinny！Vinny！高興的往前抱住蛋餅吃了起來。

「啊…所以早上維尼不是要吃熱狗嗎…」

「雷米真是的！露琪亞不在也要照顧好維尼啊！不能因為她去瘋狂科學家交流會就隨便讓維尼照顧你！」

「蛤？維尼？照顧我？」

「是啊！早上維尼應該是看你快遲到才會叫你起床…。」維尼一邊吃一邊點頭

「原來是這個意思嘛…我知道了…。」

隔天，

「Vinny！」維尼飛起一腳！整個身體騰空準備踩上雷米的臉的時候！

「嗨呀！維尼別這樣！今天是雷米輪休哦！」露琪亞即時的一把抓住維尼。

「Vinny！」

「嗨嗨！我知道啦！我下次會教雷米你的表示方式的！你不要生氣啦！」

「Vinny！」

「因為他很好才會成為我的所有物呀！…當然沒有維尼你棒！」

「Vinny！」

「好！明天給你準備辣肉醬熱狗！辛苦你叫雷米起床上班啦！」

「我明明是自己起床的……。」雷米從後面攔腰抱住露琪亞，故作委屈的語氣說。

「少來了雷米！如果維尼不每天叫你，你肯定賴床賴到隊長打電話！」

「露~琪~亞~」

「好啦！總之維尼的叫醒服務很成功吧！」

「我更想要你！」

「明天吧…我也好累啊！」露琪亞打了個哈欠，交流會果然瘋狂又讓人富有靈感，只是真的很累！她轉身一頭鑽進雷米懷裡，秒睡。

「真是…」雷米低低笑著摟緊了露琪亞…，不久也開始有了濃厚的睡意！

太陽逐漸升起，從窗戶照向睡了一對戀人的床鋪，眼看灼熱的陽光就要叫醒熟睡的人的時候…

「Vinny！」維尼叼著窗簾飛快往前跑去，將陽光擋在窗外。

「Vinny！」(翻譯：果然還是需要我！維尼大爺！)

「Vinny！Vinny！」(翻譯：算了！明天再把兩個人類踩醒吧！果然他們離不開我呢！)

雷米無意識的將懷裡的露琪亞按往胸口，沉穩的心跳聲讓露琪亞睡的更加安穩…。

"明天可能真的又需要維尼的叫醒服務了"雷米朦朧的想。

-END-


End file.
